The Light of the Moon
by TrappedDream
Summary: "Well, fawn suits you more than a lion if you ask me." Klaus/OC 6th Installment of Oneshot Project


**A.N.: Hi people! It's the 6th installment of my Oneshot Project, I hope you all will like it! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to CW and LJ Smith and any resemblance between my OCs and real people is completely coincidental.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you, where are you…" Lily looked through her box of jewelry, but could not find the little vial.<p>

"Lilybeth, we're going to be late!" Margaret hissed through her teeth at the door, and she looked up

"You go, I will catch up."

"You can't miss the morning prayer!"

"I'm not gonna miss it, just… you go ahead, please." She said and Margaret closed the door behind her, leaving her in the room. She went to her drawer, then let out a deep breath when she saw the little vial. She took it, then uncapped it, the scent of flower water reaching her nostrils, making her smile. She patted some to her neck, checking her reflection in the mirror. She tried to calm her heartbeat down, thinking about her meeting with Klaus later on that day. If she could get on Queen's good spirits…

She darted from the room, desperate to go to Mass in time. She lifted her skirts a little in order not to step on them, ran towards the chapel, andgot inside just before the praying started. She could feel Klaus' glances on her, but she kept her glances on the floor and took her place next to her sister, behind the queen. When she could dare to lift her glances, Klaus locked eyes with her and winked at her, making her blush immediately and bow her head.

The thoughts flooding her head was far away from being holy, and she decided she needed to confess. As soon as she could.

She forced herself to focus, saying a prayer in her mind, then she felt the Queen stand up with the rest of the people. She quickly approached her, her heart beat getting faster

"Your Majesty?"

The Queen turned her head to smile at her, but her smile faltered when she saw her split lip.

"Lilybeth?"

"Your Majesty I was wondering if I could attend the breakfast later on, I wish to confess and pray."

The Queen reached out to tilt her head up, to see her lip better

"Put some ointment on your lip, child."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"We were going to go horseriding after the breakfast, but I can excuse you if you want to spare the day to prayers."

Her head shot up. She hadn't thought about it, but somehow it worked for her plans. She nodded fervently

"I would be glad, your Majesty, thank you." She said and swept a curtsy. The Queen nodded and left with the other ladies in waiting. Lily looked around and sat on one of the pews, waiting for the priest to finish his work and walk to his booth.

She took off her cross necklace, holding it in her hands tightly and bowed her head, praying silently. She was cut off, however, when she felt someone sit behind her and the familiar scent reached her nose, making her smile

"Never taken you for a religious man, my lord."

Klaus leaned in, his elbows on the back of the pew she was sitting on "I'm not."

"Why are you here then?"

"You're here." Klaus said and she turned around to see him smirking at her, then she turned her back, blushing furiously. She followed the priest with her eyes, and Klaus let out an impatient sigh

"For God's sake, when will he leave?!" he muttered and Lily tried to stifle a laugh, then licked her lips, trying to focus on her prayer.

But of course, Klaus did not let it once again.

"Why are you here?" he asked nonchalantly, as if trying to make a small talk and Lily lowered her glances to her cross necklace, dangling from the thin, silver chain

"I wanted to confess and pray."

"Confess- you confessing!?"

Lily nodded silently

"What do you have to confess?" Klaus looked sincerely curious "You're literally the most innocent being in this court, what could you possibly have to confess ?"

Lily gulped, and tried to keep her glances on the necklace. She heard Klaus shift and lean in to whisper into her ear, making her hold her breath

"Or maybe you wanted to confess something related to me." she could even hear his grin "Maybe a thought, or a dream…"

"We're in God's house!" Lily hissed, turning to look at him and Klaus leaned back, then shrugged

"So?"

"You aren't supposed to think anything like that especially here!" she scolded him "It's a sin!"

"God would not mind." He waved a hand and Lily turned around clasp her hands before the priest could see them talking.

"Lily, are we to leave here anytime soon, or are you trying to read the whole Bible from your mind?" Klaus asked and she tried not to smile

"Hush."

"What are you even praying for?"

Lily heaved a sigh

"A lot of things." Lily said "For my family's health and happiness, for our queen's health, for the country's peace and wealth…" she stole a glance at him "For your health and happiness.."

"My health and happiness?" he repeated "You pray for me to be happy and healthy?"

"Of course." Lily nodded "And your family too."

"My family."

"I assumed that their well being is important for you." She said "And…" she took a look at the cross that was hanging and gulped, now blushing harder

"And?"

"For us not to be parted."

There was a hesitation and she didn't dare to look behind her, in fear of she had said something wrong.

"You have exactly three seconds to leave here with me, or else I will kiss you right here, priest be damned."

Lily's eyes widened and she looked at him

"You would not dare."

"Do you want to try me?" Lily could see the burning desire in his eyes and she blinked a couple of times, then stood up, smoothing her skirt with her hands. Klaus grinned and bowed down

"My lady." He joked, "After you."

"Blasphemy." Lily said through her teeth, walking to the exit, and as soon as she stepped out, Klaus pulled her behind a tree to kiss her. She held onto his jacket as he pressed her against him, wrapping his arms tight around her waist.

Lily felt the insecurity hit her once again, penetrating her thoughts so she pulled back slightly, making him almost-

Growl.

She looked up at him, brows furrowed in confusion but Klaus pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, stroking her cheekbone.

"Did your parents send for you again?" he asked, his hand slipping a little and he ran his knuckle over her bottom lip. She shook her head

"I think they are convinced." She said softly "It does not even hurt anymore, do not worry."

"I do not want anyone to touch you." He muttered "Even the light of the moon is lucky to touch you."

Lily giggled "I like the light of the moon touching me though."

Klaus smiled at her "Do you like me touching you too?"

Lily felt her cheeks burn and she lowered her head slightly, biting her lip. Klaus's smile widened at her naivety and he pressed a kiss to her temple, reminding himself that it was a good idea to feed before going to Lily.

Speaking of…

"Lily?"

"Yes?" she mumbled and Klaus tilted her head up

"You need to catch the breakfast, I do not want you to become ill."

She tilted her head to the right "I would not be ill just by skipping one meal." She protested like a child

"I need you to be able to concentrate if I'm supposed to teach you how to draw." He paused "That is if you talked to the Queen…?"

"I have. She has released me from my duties for today."

"Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I did not want to bother you." She said slowly "You're being kind to teach me how to draw-" she was cut off when he hushed her

"You never bother me, my love." He said "I do not want you to think like that ever again, is that quite understood?"

Lily nodded "I apologize if I-"

"Do not apologize." He told her "You never have to apologize to anybody, much less me."

She nodded again

"Now." Klaus said "How about you go to breakfast and after the breakfast, I will meet you in the back garden?"

She smiled at him, then kissed him on the cheek and ran back to the Hall. Klaus chuckled, waited until she entered the Hall, then walked back to his chambers.

"Another kissing session with your beloved virgin?" Kol snickered as soon as he entered and Rebekah turned her head

"Kol, if you want a virgin that much, go find yourself one."

"I don't want a virgin!" Kol defended himself "I just find it odd that Niklaus wants himself one."

"Nik?"

"Our brother is being nonsense as usual." Klaus waved a hand while Elijah filled himself a drink

"Who's she?" Rebekah asked curiously and Klaus shrugged

"Nobody."

"I should meet her." Rebekah said, her nose in the air "Kol says she denied you pleasure, is that true?"

Klaus turned to glare daggers at him

"Is this what you two do, gossiping about me like chambermaids?"

"You can hardly blame them, Niklaus." Elijah talked for the first time "It's been a while since somebody captured your interest."

"I want all of you to stay away from her." Klaus pointed at them "Nobody talks to her, understood?"

Kol and Rebekah looked at each other, then smirked

"I mean it!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes

"Careful there, Nik," she said, the knowing smile gracing her lips "One would think you care about her."

* * *

><p>Lily walked to the back garden and smiled when she saw Peter waiting for her.<p>

"Peter?"

"My lady." He bowed his head "My master is waiting for you."

Lily nodded, and they started walking deeper into the garden, getting away from the crowd that was walking in the garden with every step.

"I'm glad to see you well." Lily told Peter, who smiled at her brightly

"Thank you my lady."

"How is your mother?"

"She is well," Peter said "She told me that she prays for my master and your health."

"Oh, thank you!" she felt a smile warming her face "She's very kind, please tell her that I will pray for her and you too."

"Thank you my lady- here." He pointed at somewhere among the woods, then they walked there. Lily smiled when she saw Klaus leaning against the table, which had papers and pens on it.

"My darling." He approached her in two long steps and kissed her on the lips. Lily felt her cheeks burn and pulled away immediately. Klaus seemed to understand her discomfort, so he turned to Peter

"You may leave for the day, Peter."

"Thank you, my lord." He bowed down "My lady." He turned around to leave, but tripped on a rock and fell down. Lily gasped and ran to his side immediately.

"Peter?"

"I'm sorry my lady." He said as she helped him up and he dusted off his clothes

"Are you hurt?"

He shook his head, then Lily saw his hand, which was bloody. She took out her handkerchief and pressed it to his palm

"My lady you did not need to bother-"

"It's not bothersome." She muttered as she wrapped it around his hand "Press it on the wound."

Peter nodded

"Do you need me to accompany you to your house?"

Peter shook his head "No my lady, it is nothing."

"Make sure your mother checks your hand, alright?"

He nodded, then bowed again and walked away. When Lily turned around, she saw Klaus watching her with a smile

"What?"

"Would you like us to take him to court physician as well?"

Lily shot him a reprimanding look

"He's a child."

"And children fall." Klaus said and Lily smiled

"Did you fall, when you were a child?"

"A lot." Klaus said "I was a troublemaker."

"Somehow, it does not startle me."

"I once fell from a tree."

Lily frowned "What were you doing on a tree?"

"Rebekah said I couldn't climb it."

Lily let out a laugh and walked to the table to inspect the papers and pencils better

"Lily?"

"Yes?" she looked up and Klaus signaled her to sit down. He took his seat beside her and cleared his throat

"Speaking of my siblings…" he said "It is possible they may…try to approach you to know you better. If they do, I do not want you to go anywhere with them."

"Why?"

"They can be troublesome." He said "Elijah, not so much, but Rebekah and Kol…" he trailed off and stroked her cheekbone "Trust me with this."

"I-" Lily was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers, and she felt like her mind went completely blank. She leaned in to him and reached out to run her fingers through his soft hair at the nape of his neck.

She froze for a second when she felt his tongue against her lips, but after a curt hesitation, she parted her lips, remembering what she had heard from the maids. Klaus deepened the kiss, making her let out a soft moan, then he immediately pulled back as he felt the bloodlust getting stronger.

"My apologies." Lily said, breathing fast, and she withdrew her hands as if he burned her. She was completely sure that she had done something wrong, disobeyed the rules she was supposed to follow as a lady. She felt her eyes fill with tears when she thought about what he must've seen her as; a woman of loose morals. "My- my apologies, I do not know what came over me-"

"Shh, my love- look at me- Lily!" his voice got stern as her panic got more visible, and she tried to control her breathing. He grabbed her by the back of her neck, making her look at her "Listen to me."

"No, you will only think that I am- I am-"

"Sweetheart, you are not doing anything wrong." Klaus wiped a tear drop with his thumb "I only needed to make sure that I can..."

Lily brows frowned in confusion "What?" she asked quietly and Klaus had to clench his teeth to keep his fangs from growing at the sight.

"You said it before, governing my urges." He stated and her lips parted slightly

"Oh." She said "I was worried that you found me too…"

"Too?"

Lily looked up at him "Sugary?" she said and Klaus laughed whole heartedly

"You're too lovely." He pecked her on the lips "Now, what do you want to draw?"

Lily gulped, and licked her lips

"Can I draw a lion?"

"Lion?" Klaus repeated "Why a lion?"

"Because…" she trailed off "Because I want to draw one."

"Have you ever seen one?"

"I've seen the head of it." She said "In Queen's chambers. And I've seen the paintings."

"Well, fawn suits you more than a lion if you ask me." Klaus smiled and she looked down, not looking him in the eye.

"Lily?"

"I want to draw one because you resemble one." She mumbled under her breath and he chuckled

"What?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders, still avoiding eye contact. "Can we?"

"Why do I resemble one?"

"Your face does." She said "In a good way- and you have golden hair, and lions have golden mane, so I thought- " she hesitated "Can we?"

Klaus tried to repress a grin and pulled the paper and pencil to himself

"I told you, anything you want to have…"

"I am very grateful." Lily said in her best manners and Klaus tried to stop himself from throwing the pen and paper to the ground and lie her down on the table, then-

"Klaus?"

"Hm? Oh-" he cleared his throat and Lily smiled at him, then pecked him on the cheek

"Distracting tutor, are we?"

"I was not!" Lily protested, then giggled and pulled the paper to herself "Shall we?"


End file.
